青玉案
by Stella Severus
Summary: A story between Horace Hong Kong and Arthur UK in ancient Chinese style... Language is in traditional Chinese
1. 上

　　「王爺，茶沏好了。」我從托盤中拿起剛沏好的茶，放在他的書桌旁。他頭也沒抬，只是靜靜的看著面前的書信。

　　王爺只問了一句︰「祁紅？」我點點頭，說道︰「是的，王爺。是祁門紅茶。」

　　我跟從王爺已有七年，一直以來王爺最喜歡的是西湖出產的龍井茶，然而最近他卻愛上了紅茶。有些時候，他還會在紅茶中加上牛奶、糖，雖然那奇怪的口感王爺府的眾人也不太喜歡，不過王爺喜歡的話，我們這些當下人的，哪兒敢言。

　　「珍珠。」王爺把盛著祁紅的白玉杯拿起，把茶一飲而盡。我聞見他喚著自己的名字，便立刻提起精神，準備他有所吩咐。「果然是你泡的茶最好。對了，明天我有客人來，好好準備一客房罷。」

　　我恭敬地回答︰「是的，主子。感謝主子誇獎。小的先告退。」他揮揮手，流露著高貴的氣質，貴族的氣勢渾然天成。我退了出去，嚴緊的準備好客房。

　　我可沒有忽略王爺表情沒有太大改變，但其實眼角早已流露笑意。想必是他很重視的客人。說不定又是微服出巡的皇上，他的皇兄。

　　王爺是老王爺的二子，因為先帝的皇后和眾妃子皆無所出，先帝又有治不好的大病，便在駕崩前立老王爺的長子為帝，老王爺過世後，王爺也繼承了老王爺的家產。

　　眾人皆說王爺平日表情都是冷冰冰的，好像一生下來便沒有表情像似的，彷彿身於三界以外。初時，我也是這樣認為，但自我見他閱讀不知從何來的信件起，終發現王爺是有感情的。

　　翌日，王爺早早起床，整裝待發。以往除了皇上之外，王爺不曾那麼認真梳洗的。每逢皇上到來，王爺便會比平日早起床，精心挑件漂亮的衣服去迎接皇上。

　　今天準是皇上微服出巡來了。否則可沒有多少人能令王爺精心打扮。我心想。

　　王爺回來的時候已日上三竿。我已完成了大部份的工作。

　　他領著一個西洋男子回來。那男子穿著西服，擁有一頭麥田色的金髮、還有一雙與別不同的碧綠眼眸。他個子高高，身著筆挺的西服顯得額外身型高挑，不過還是比王爺矮上半個頭。我被這從異地而來的男子深深吸引，對著外國的生活有著萬般好奇。

　　「珍珠，帶柯克蘭先生到客房吧。」我點頭稱是，領著那位先生到客房放下包袱。那先生有禮地道謝，使我受寵若驚，更讓我知道，原來他是懂得我們的語言的。

　　「先生，你是王爺的客人，這是下人應做的。」話畢，王爺走了進來。那先生微笑著喚王爺︰「賀瑞斯？」王爺喜愛西方的文化，因此也為自己起了個西洋名字，不過沒有人膽敢直喚，也沒有人懂得如何唸而已。王爺跟我提及過他的洋名，不過我總忘記如何發音。這位先生竟直呼王爺之名，想必跟王爺關係甚好。

　　他用我聽得懂的語言叫著那先生，語氣是前所未有的輕柔︰「亞瑟。」那先生向前踏出一步。他們之間不知道談了些什麼。我只能怔怔站在一旁。他們言笑間，王爺伸手撫摸亞瑟先生的臉，亞瑟先生點點頭，然後王爺走在先生後半步，一同出門了。

　　傍晚，王爺與亞瑟先生一起回來。亞瑟先生拿著從市集買回來的小風車，我才想起，今天是元宵。

　　王爺吩咐我︰「今晚我跟亞瑟一起去市集和花燈會，你跟著我們吧。」我尊敬地回答。他點點頭，吃飯去。

　　王爺命其他下人負責洗碗，便帶我到花燈會去。王爺一向不喜熱鬧，相反皇上卻極愛熱鬧，有些年的元宵節也會找王爺一起賞燈。倒是這幾年沒有了。也許是皇上日理萬機，已沒空了吧。

　　我走在二人的背後，他們站在一起的背影，剎是好看。我真希望永遠都能看到這樣的情景。亞瑟先生對於元宵節很是好奇，他左顧右盼，最後定神在一個兔子燈籠上。王爺見他對那燈籠很有興趣，便道︰「你要的話，我買給你就行。」亞瑟先生笑著點頭，他那幸福滿溢的表情，連我也被感染了。

　　亞瑟先生提著兔子燈籠，滿是笑意。

　　路上有很多人在舞龍、舞獅，看得亞瑟先生很高興。四周的樹上盡是點上了的花燈，各式各樣的燈像是樹上開著會發光的果實。王爺摟著亞瑟先生的肩頭，凝神靜聽亞瑟先生的說話。

　　他們走著走著便到了花燈會的所在，亞瑟先生似乎相當了解我們的文字。他看著眼前的燈謎，笑而不語。王爺唸唸有詞︰「太陽西邊下，月亮東邊掛，猜一字。」

　　「是『明』吧。」二人同聲道，話畢那先生「噗」一聲笑了出來。王爺似笑非笑地低頭望著他。

　　他們又翻著另一個花燈上的謎語，我瞥見那是「品，猜一成語。」。亞瑟先生想了想，搖搖頭。

　　「三緘其口。」王爺失笑解開謎題。

　　王爺跟亞瑟先生到旗亭酒肆喝酒去，我一邊站在他們身後，替他們斟滿酒杯，一邊聽著他們對對子。

　　王爺喝一杯酒︰「鵲噪鴉啼，並立枝頭談禍福。」亞瑟先生的手摸著油杯，沉默不語。一會兒，他應道︰「賀瑞斯，就這樣吧。雁來燕去，相逢路上話春秋！」

　　「好啊，那我出了。三光日月星。」亞瑟先生瞇眼，我猜他準是心想這題會難倒王爺了。豈知王爺立即對出︰「四詩風雅頌。」

　　亞瑟先生露出不滿的表情︰「太快了吧。」卻不消一會兒，他便醉倒了。王爺眨眼︰「這就醉了？」他卻沒留意那酒是一瓶頂級茅台。

　　我忍唆不禁，王爺也沒責怪我，只言︰「珍珠。我剛想了一詞的上片，卻唱不出下片，你也精通音律，可會譜完下片？」

　　「東風夜放花千樹，更吹落，星如雨。寶馬雕車香滿路，鳳簫聲動，玉壺光轉，一夜魚龍舞。」他輕輕唱出那曲的上片。我聽得懂，那是今夜的情景。

　　「王爺，小的只略懂皮毛，此曲《青玉案》，實在不懂。」

　　「那就先留著此曲的上片吧。我們回去了。」王爺扶著爛醉如泥的亞瑟先生，回到王爺府。王爺命我去準備解酒湯和熱毛巾，我照著辦，他扶著那位先生進客廂。然而，我準備好的時候，那客廂的燈火早已熄滅。我本想進房間去，但見房間關上，便不敢內進，只好作罷。

　　清晨我起身洗衣服的時候，才看見王爺自客廂出來，他身穿的還是昨晚的那套衣服。


	2. 下

　　數天後，那先生便回他的地方去了。王爺送他到渡頭。我也跟著去，替先生拿包袱。二人在碼頭前吹著海風，先生的金髮亂了，王爺輕輕以指尖為他順理一番。若是有其他女子見到，想必也渴望著王爺替她們順理長髮。渡海的船到了，王爺在身上摘下一枚玉珮，我認得那是皇上御賜的白玉龍紋珮。

　　他把它送給亞瑟先生，先生擁著王爺，我大吃一驚。王爺也回擁著他，一吻落在先生額上。他們不知道再說了什麼，亞瑟先生便上船離去。

　　數月後，凝碧郡主臨到王爺府，她心事重重的樣子，教我大惑不解。據我所見及偶爾王爺所提及，她一向都是樂觀的人。她跟王爺在房間裡不知道談些什麼，出來後王爺緊皺眉頭，只聽見她說︰「皇兄……且聽皇妹此言。」

　　王爺冷淡決絕地回拒︰「皇妹，你應知皇兄心意已決。」

　　「……皇兄，你會後悔的。」郡主臨走時，她向王爺如此勸道。

　　後來，我聽說皇上遇刺，而刺客是花旗國派來的人。王爺知情後的表情很錯愕，那天下午，他喚我去買幾瓶茅台酒。我點點頭。

　　夜間，他獨坐在花園裡。他半醉之時，剛要再斟酒之際，我也不敢勸止了︰「王爺，請別再飲了，傷身。」

　　矇矓月色灑在他的烏眸中，原本已濕潤的眼睛更閃閃發光，宛如寶石。他嘆氣，然後問著︰「愛一個人有錯嗎？」

　　我不知道他是否問我，但我怕若他真是在問我，而我沒回話，他不高興，便答︰「王爺，愛一個人沒錯。」

　　我沉默半晌。看著王爺落寞的樣子，心中是說不出的難過。我猜，這必事有蹺蹊。但主子們的事也不好猜，便打算作罷了。

　　豈知王爺竟對我說︰「珍珠，若你必須在親人和所愛之人之間選其一，你選哪個？」

　　我小聲說︰「我不知道，但親人血濃於水，應是比較重要吧。」王爺聞言，沉默半晌，又道︰「我明白了。」話語間是說不出的痛。

　　一週後，王爺受命領軍攻打花旗國。半年後凱旋而歸。我確為主子的文武雙全而驕傲。我因工作而未有外出觀望，但聽其他下人所言，王爺騎著汗血寶馬，全京城的人們都出來迎接他。

　　倒是立下戰功而歸後，王爺反而整天悶悶不樂，他一向不喜酒類，卻在回來後整天抱著酒瓶，像是決意要當劉伶。

而那一枚送給亞瑟先生的白玉龍紋珮，又出現在他的身上。

　　皇上微服出巡，我驚見便立刻向他行禮，他卻揮揮手表示不用，只問︰「你們家王爺呢？」他眉清目秀，雖然態度溫柔卻不容別人一點無禮。

　　我小聲回答︰「回皇上，王爺正在花園……買醉。」只見他皺眉，「嗯」了一聲，便急忙走到王爺處。

　　皇上走了後，我又來到王爺面前。難得王爺沒有醉臥花園，他更是清醒。我欣喜若狂，心想昔日的王爺終於回來了。

　　王爺見我正走來，便招招手，我就急忙的趕到他面前︰「王爺有何吩咐？」

　　「珍珠，今天可是正月十五？」我這才想起今天是元夕︰「是的，王爺。」

　　想必皇上是要跟王爺遊花燈會吧。

　　王爺撫著那枚玉珮，嘆氣︰「可記得那一位金髮先生？」我點頭︰「記得，那一位亞瑟先生。」

　　「皇兄遇刺，是我害的。」我心中一顫︰怎麼可能！

　　王爺續道︰「亞瑟是花旗國的人。他是……那國帝君的……」他沒有說下去，但我已猜想到。

　　「那夜，我和他緊緊相擁。他求我畫一幅皇宮地圖，我答應了。」我嚥了嚥，心中突然洞悉一切。

　　於是，你就問了我那個問題。我心中愧疚。若我不是那樣答，我的主子便不會這樣。是我害的、是我害的。

　　我繼續聆聽著他的訴說︰「我、我在那戰中見到他。他看著那帝君的神情，是比和我一起之時千萬倍的幸福。但我卻在他的身上，搜到這枚玉珮。這玉，原是皇兄送我，願我送予我最愛的人。」然而如今它又回到王爺你身邊了。

　　他沉默良久，最終整理一下衣衫，道︰「我們去賞燈會吧。」

　　今年的花燈應是依舊華美，卻黯然失色。

　　去年元夜時，花市燈如晝。月上柳梢頭，人約黃昏後。今年元夜時，月與燈依舊。不見去年人，淚濕春衫袖。我只想起這詞。

　　王爺站在樹下，冷冷看著市集人來人往。彷彿與世隔絕。我突然想起了那金髮先生、還有那王爺想不到下片的詞。

　　下片應是︰「蛾兒雪柳黃金縷，笑語盈盈暗香去。眾裡尋他千百度，驀然回首，那人卻在、燈火闌珊處。」


End file.
